


Carnations

by SupernaturalMystery306



Series: The Prisoner [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cheating, Confusion About One's Sexuality, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Jensen And Danneel Are Friends, M/M, Nerd Jensen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Jared, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, Writer Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: Jensen Ackles just wanted to be done with his schooling without any distractions. His life was going well, he had a nice, loving family (although his mother was sometimes overbearing), he was doing well in school, he was writing a novel that he really hoped turned out well, and he had a best friend who he was completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with. But Jared was straight, and he already had a girlfriend. Jensen wasn't going to do anything.His life was stable, and he liked it as it was.And then that goddamn exchange student from Sweden walked into his life and ruined everything.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to The Prisoner, but you don't really need to read that fic. :) If you want you could skip the prologue of this one, since that's the only thing that references the earlier fic.
> 
> The characters are kind of controversial, and hopefully that doesn't piss anyone off. Really, I don't mean any offence to them, there's just teenage immaturity, thoughtlessness, internal conflict and rashness portrayed.
> 
> I hope you all like this. Please let me know if there are any typos. :)
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com)
> 
> ETA: Reapy made a banner hELLO.

They get another chance.

Of course they would. As toxic as their relationship had been in their first life together, it was too strong to overlook. The Fates weren’t exactly approving of it, but even they couldn’t refuse when Death made the request with such fervor.

 _They’ve not got the ending they should have had, Abaddon,_ he’d said to the Second Fate, _the Styne was stupid, he didn’t make use of the opportunities he had._

 _What’s it to us, Death?_ She’d asked coldly, her sisters agreeing with her, _We make destinies, their actions affect them, change their course. All we do is give them a push._

 _Yes,_ Rowena had chimed in; _we also don’t have any plans for them. Your reapers are more suited to have them._

_Give them one more life, just one more. And I’ll show you what I mean._

Death wasn’t one to ask for favours, and the Fates knew it.

And so, Dean Winchester was reborn as Jensen Ackles in a small town in Texas. In a different continent, almost a year later, a baby by the name of David was born to the Hoflins in Sweden.

It was going to be a long time till their first meeting, but as one let out a cry like babies do, and the other clung to his mother as he celebrated his first birthday, Death knew he’d done the right thing.

He had high hopes for them, and he only hoped these humans would live to make him proud.


	2. One

Jensen yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he tried to look up at the clock on the wall. It was only half past six, and while it was early for most people, he liked it.

There was a tiny problem, though. He only liked it after he was _fully_ awake. And right now his eyes were tiny slits trying to combat the light filtering in through the window.

He almost flopped back down to sleep, but stopped himself. If he didn’t wake up now, he wouldn’t have time to study before getting ready for school. And that one hour of studying in the morning was _crucial_ to him.

He swung his legs over the bed, and stretched as his feet landed on the ground. Damn, but it was fun being the only one awake in the house.

Going through his routine of brushing his teeth and freshening up, he hummed his favourite tune.

As his thoughts shifted from one topic to another, he wondered what they would be taught in school that day. In History, they’d just started Europe’s history the previous day, so they would probably be starting with a particular country today.

The ‘Russia being in Asia or Europe’ debate was fun, and he really, really wanted to learn about the country.

He loved History, and while it wasn’t an interest most people shared, it was something he was proud of. After all, not everyone could boast that they were writing a historical fiction based in Revolutionary France. It helped that his enthusiasm was not annoying to Mr Beaver, who readily answered all his questions and even helped him with research when he needed it.

Jensen wasn’t really popular in his school, but he was one of those kids that everyone seemed to know, or had heard of. It was probably because his brother Josh had been a legend, though the elder Ackles denied it vehemently.

He snorted. Almost the entire student body was or had been in love with his brother at one point of time. It was foolish to claim otherwise.

It did grant Jensen some privileges, though. People were nice to him, didn’t bully him when the other nerds got laughed at regularly, didn’t say anything to him although he was one of the only people out of the closet.

His unharmed status was probably attributed to his best friend too—Jared Padalecki, captain of the track team, Genevieve Cortese’s boyfriend, and the only boy Jensen had ever been in love with.

Yep, he was completely, irrevocably gone over his beautiful, straight best friend, who had an equally beautifully girlfriend who was equally nice to Jensen.

Someone up in Heaven had sure had lots of fun when deciding Jensen’s life.

Thinking about all of this had already turned the clock’s needle to 06:45, and if he didn’t hurry the fuck up, he’d miss out on reading the portion they would most probably do today in Biology.

Without further ado, he picked up an apple from the kitchen, and took it up to his room, where his books were waiting on the table from the previous night.

His thoughts went to Jared one last time, before he was consumed by the fascinating facts about DNA.

\--

In school, they did start with Germany, and Jared grinned at him when Jensen gloated about his prediction later during lunch.

“I’m not the one who knows the whole book, Jen. In fact, I’m pretty sure you could say we’d do some topic two weeks later, and we’d be doing _exactly that_.”

Jensen flushed lightly at the compliment, but pouted at the first part of the sentence, “It’s not the _whole_ book.”

Jared snorted, “Come on, this is History we’re talking about. You know this book and _more_.”

Jensen opened his mouth to counter, but in that moment, Genevieve plopped her butt down on the seat next to Jared, and his mouth clicked shut.

“Hiya boys, had fun in class?” she chirped, before titling Jared’s head and—Jensen had to look away in order to not barf.

It really wasn’t her fault that she’d landed Jared. Gen was a really sweet girl, and Jensen liked her, he really _did_. It’s just... was it too much to ask for to not want to see his best-friend-slash-crush snog someone with a name so similar to his own and a heart made of gold?

And really, why was Jared so fucking unaware of Jensen’s predicament and so, _so_ attentive to Genevieve? It wasn’t their fault, Jensen knew, but the least they could do was tone down the PDA, for fuck’s sake!

“Earth to Jensen’s pretty head!” someone was waving a hand in front of his face. Without his brain on board, he gripped the hand and lowered it to the table. It was then that he looked at it, and oh, he was holding Jared’s hand in his own while the other boy innocently smiled at him. Oh, boy. Oops.

Jensen stared at the hand, willing himself to do anything other than grip it tightly and start licking the boy’s fingers and profess his love. Thankfully, Gen broke the spell.

Snorting, she said good-naturedly, “I asked you what you’re planning to do on the weekend.”

The weekend? Did he have any plans? Other than his stupid novel, nope, he had nothing to do. He said as much, and Gen beamed, “Great! So, you both wanna come for the exchange students’ welcome party on Saturday?”

What party? What exchange students?

Jared’s nose wrinkled as he thought about it, and in his head, Jensen saw himself as a lovesick puppy.

“I might have track practice in the morning... Other than that, I’m free. So, yeah, I guess I’m in.”

“Awesome!” Gen said, then turned to Jensen, “what about you, Jen?”

Jensen smiled slightly, shrugging. “Yeah, I guess I’m in too.”

She whooped, and Jared grinned a lovestruck grin, and Jensen just shook his head fondly while trying not to ruin the mood with his stupid problems.

\--

Saturday started with Jensen’s phone ringing in his ears. It wasn’t his alarm—he wasn’t that disoriented in the morning to not be able to distinguish between two different tunes—and he confusedly propped himself up on his elbow. Who would be calling him at whatever time it was before half past six?

He looked at the caller ID, and, oh, nice, Jared was calling him. And it was freaking 05:45 in the morning. He sighed, contemplating letting the phone right and going back to sleep. But Jared was persistent, and when he rang again, Jensen huffed and sat up.

“What?” he snapped, as he accepted the call. (Well, it was more like a whine, but Jensen wasn’t going to dwell on that.)

“Morning, Jen!” he could almost _hear_ the smile splitting Jared’s face into two. “I’m in the park right now. You know, jogging...”

“Yeah... and?” Jensen prompted when Jared trailed off.

“And I was wondering if maybe you, you know, wanted to get up earlier than six-thirty for a change.”

He could see where this was going, and while Jensen wasn’t a _slob_ , he was also not interested in running around at ass o’ clock in morning. Even for his best-friend-crush. He had a routine, goddamnit, and he wasn’t interested in messing it up.

“Jared, no, I—”

“—Need to talk to you, Jensen! I need to talk to you.” Jared cut in. “You don’t even have to jog with me, just, be there. Please?”

And gosh, when had he ever been able to deny Jared when the other boy was asking him things like that?

Jensen knew what he was going to say even before he said it. “Ugh, _fine_. Give me fifteen.”

Jared cheered, said, “Alright, man, you’re the best! See you at six.” and disconnected the call.

Jensen looked at the phone in his hand, ‘call ended’ flashing on the screen. Very carefully, he put it on the bedside table again.

Then he violently flopped back on the bed. He buried his face in his covers, groaning. Why was he such a pathetic little boy who was only driven by his desire for Jared?

Ten minutes later saw him walking out of his house like a barely-freshened-up-zombie, and five minutes after that saw him walking inside the park.

He could see Jared in the distance, completing one of his laps, maybe, and he decided to stay out of the way and waited by the benches.

He was perfectly happy with his schedule of waking up at half past six, but sometimes, coming out and observing nature at this point of time was also great. As he sat down on the bench, the cold wind ruffled his hair slightly, and he brushed it back and stared at the sky. It was soothing.

He would probably have fallen asleep looking at the blue, never-ending expanse of the sky had Jared not come up next to him.

“You sleepy?” he asked, and Jensen glared.

“You ask me that after you wake me up forty-five minutes before I’m supposed to?”

Jared cracked a grin, and sat down next to him.

“You know,” he said eventually, and Jensen, who was looking at the leaves on the ground, turned to his friend. “I lied to Gen.”

“Genevieve.” Jared clarified when Jensen titled his head in confusion. “I lied when I said I might have practice today.”

“Why?”

“Because—I don’t know, Jensen. It’s just, when she asked me that I was just reminded of all the parties she’s taken me to. They’re not—well, I’m not saying that you’re antisocial, or something, because a person isn’t antisocial if they don’t party with idiots—but they’re not the crowd you wanna associate with. By extension, they’re not the crowd _I_ want to associate with.”

Jensen stared at him, stunned. Wasn’t Jared getting this the other way round? What Jared did didn’t depend on Jensen. It was Jensen who was dependent on Jared!

He said as much, and Jared shook his head, “No, Jen. You may think I have lots of friends, because I talk to them, but trust me, you’re one of my only friends. My _best friend_. And—alright, let’s... let’s get back to what I was saying. So, you know, those parties mostly have her cheerleader friends, y’know, Sadie and all.” Jensen nodded, wincing at the mention of Sadie. “And the football guys. Basically all the assholes?”

“Yup.” Jensen nodded, not really following but agreeing with Jared’s description of the football team.

Jared mumbled something, and when Jensen asked him to repeat, he suddenly burst out, “I don’t want you alone with them!”

“Jared—what?” Jensen asked, feeling as mortified as Jared looked at his outburst.

“Jen, I _know_ Genevieve will pull me away the moment we walk in, and I love my girlfriend, I really do, but I’m not stupid enough to not know that she won’t want you there with us. Don’t get me wrong, she loves you, she thinks you’re an awesome guy! But, you know how all couples are. She will want to pull me away to make out, and you’ll be left alone with all the pieces of shit!”

While talking, Jared had got up and started pacing, and now that he was done speaking, he looked at Jensen in apprehension.

And Jensen was looking back at him with wide eyes and a hopefully not completely-in-love-with-your-intensity look. And _hopefully_ , there was no suspicious tent in his please-do-not-get-tented jeans.

“Well?” Jared asked at last, clearly unsettled by his silence.

“Damn,” was what escaped the lips of the usually eloquent boy. He then flushed, and stuttered, “I—I mean, um, that— _Jared!_ Stop laughing at me!”

And it was true. The other boy had started shaking while Jensen had been floundering for words, and when he finally called him out, Jared lost it.

Slumping down on the ground and thumping his head down on the bench, Jared trembled as laughter took over him. He was laughing so hard that a few tears had leaked out of his eyes, and he eventually grasped Jensen’s knee.

Looking up at him, Jared tried to speak through giggles, “You know what, Jensen? You’re the cutest boy I’ve ever met.”

“That’s funny; I could say the same about you.”

Oh fuck.

Jared stared at him obliviously while Jensen internally stabbed himself repeatedly for allowing his mouth to betray him.

Finally, he weakly said, “Er, sorry. Too gay?”

Jared grinned, and his hair hit his face as he shook his head, “Wouldn’t expect any less from you. But hey, I know I’m cute. So I’m willing to accept this compliment.”

“Now,” Jared said, getting up, “I’ve already wasted enough time pouring my heart out to you. Wanna run?”

Oh, gosh, yes, anything to get away from this awkward situation. Jensen got up from the bench, pouting at the numb feeling in his bum due to the autumn chill on the seat, and headed over to Jared a few feet away.

“Lead the way, mister.”

He returned to his house later after having walked-ran-skipped for almost an hour, and his mother told him she was pleased that he hadn’t glued himself to his textbooks first thing in the morning.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited while bugging Reaperlove about European stuff. Thanks, Reapeyy. :D

At 16:30, Jensen’s mother came into his room.

“Jensen, baby, why am I getting to know from _Josh_ that you’re going to a party?”

Jensen had been in the middle of his research, and when Samantha came to stand right behind him, he froze. Thankfully, he hadn’t been in the middle of looking up something... uh, age inappropriate... otherwise he’d have had his ass whooped.

He smiled unconvincingly at his mother, no answer available, and she sighed.

Moving back to sit on his bed, she stared at him over his desk. He stared back, hand poised over the mouse, waiting for what she would say.

Finally, “Why didn’t you tell me yourself?”

He internally snorted. There were _so many_ things they didn’t know about him. Asking him such a question could mean a million things.

“About the party?” he asked, playing guilty when she nodded. In reality, he was relieved. He was dreading the day they found out about his sexuality, he didn’t need that day to come so quickly. He’d been in turmoil since his conversation with Jared in the morning. If any of his family members bothered to ask him about his novel, they’d know the protagonist was gay. Wasn’t that enough of a hint?

“I—I thought you’d be mad.” That was the truth, at least.

“Mad? Honey, you think I would be mad that you’re going to a party and being a normal sixteen year old?

Well, now that she put it that way, Jensen was a bit peeved. So she meant to say that just because he wasn’t into all the things everyone else was, he wasn’t normal?

“What I mean is, you seriously think I would be mad if you told me you wanted to go out and have fun? You already study so much, and now, you’re doing this—this _thesis_ —”

“Novel,” he corrected, hastily, and his mother nodded dismissively.

“—you’re doing this _novel_ on top of your schoolwork. You’re running yourself to the ground; you don’t bring friends around, except for Jared. And now you’ve gone and lied to me about having some chemistry work to do with Jared and Genevieve, and I get to know from your brother that you’re going to a party.” She stopped, took a deep breath, and continued, “I seriously don’t know what to say at times, Jensen.”

He stared at her, not knowing what would placate her. Finally, he said, “So, uh, may I go?”

Samantha got up, and Jensen had an oops-I-really-should-have-closed-all-those-tabs moment, but she didn’t pay attention to his “research.” Instead, she hugged him close to her.

With nothing else to do, Jensen leaned into her, and she tightened her hold on him. “Don’t lie to me, Jensen, never.” she mumbled into his hair, “I don’t care what you do, as long as you’re telling me the truth. Oh, and not getting yourself arrested or killed. Write your stupid novel, study as much as you want, become a dull boy like Jack, but please, _please_ don’t lie to me. Your momma can’t take it.”

He just nodded, speechless.

Then she laughed, a sound heavy with tears, as she extracted herself away from her son. “Have fun at your party.” and then she walked to the door, opened it and leaned against the jamb.

“Okay,” he said, his own voice a bit foreign to his ears. She smiled, and walked out.

He didn’t know what prompted the sudden heart-to-heart. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t close to her. But it’s not every day that your mother just walked into your room and told you to never lie to her.

Then he remembered what she had said.

“Writing means a lot to me, mom,” he said quietly, and the only recipient of his statement was the door his mother had shut behind her.

\--

Six PM saw Jensen waiting with Jared outside Genevieve’s house.

“You remember what I said, right?” Jared asked. Jensen nodded, and he continued, “Be careful. Don’t worry about what Gen might think, stay close to me—us.”

‘Us?’ Did he mean Genev—yeah, he probably meant her. ‘Stay close to me,’ did Jared really have to sound so protective, though? It wasn’t going to help Jensen get over his crush if said crush was going to such heights to _not_ let him get over it.

Well, it wasn’t Jared’s fault that Jensen was a creep in love with the only guy who had ever been friends with him and was nice to him, aside from his own family. Jared was just being a good friend.

Gen opened the door, and Jared got busy kissing her cheek and letting her kiss his and—Jensen was busy looking away and not letting his clenched jaw be obvious.

The couple finally broke apart, and Genevieve turned to him, “Ready to have fun, Jen?” And, well, it was a bit funny to hear her say her own name. Jensen nodded, unable to not smile at her enthusiasm, and she skipped over to her car.

“My brother is going to drive us to the place.”

“Genevieve,” Jensen asked, “where _is_ the place?”

“Um, it’s... at Sadie’s house?” she made it sound like a question, all innocent and sweet, but Jensen knew she was inwardly cackling away like a witch.

“Gen! Why didn’t you tell us that _before?!_ ” Jared asked, voice rising like the colour in his cheeks. A giggle did slip through the girl’s mouth, before she stopped herself.

See, the thing was, around five years back, Jared had been excitedly telling someone about his dog, Sadie. He really did love his puppy, and he was sure to let everyone know. But everyone knows how middle-school kids are like. Someone told someone, who told someone while eliminating some details. The third person further eliminated something. Eventually, it came to people thinking that _Jared loved Sadie Winters, a fellow student, and not his_ dog. Needless to say, any mention of Sadie was a _bit_ of an embarrassing deal for Jared.

“Come on, Jared, it’s not like she’s going to _bite_ you. You won’t even have to talk to her! You just stay with me—” Jared looked at him out of the corner of his eye, “—and I won’t go near her, okay?”

“And what about Jensen here? Who is he gonna hang out with?”

“Well...” Genevieve wouldn’t meet either of their eyes, “I _guess_ he could stay for some time.” And then she looked at him pleadingly, and oh no no no, Jensen was _not_ interested in any games here. But Jensen was a pretty little doormat, and so he caved.

“Yeah, I don’t mind. I’ll just leave you two to do whatever you want. And if I want to leave, I’ll leave. Sound okay?” he asked, trying to sound peppy.

Jared glared minutely at him, but then Gen’s brother came outside, and they all piled into the car.

The ride wasn’t eventful, although one thing did happen.

“Jensen,” Genevieve whispered into his ear when no one was looking at them, “thank you. I know I can sometimes cut on your time with Jared but, I really like him. You understand that, right?”

And yeah, Jensen definitely understood that better than anyone else. He just nodded, and Gen continued, “I’m so glad you’re not one of those guys who get pissed when girls ‘steal their friends.’” Well, okay.

She then put distance between them, because Jared chose that moment to look over, and she cheerfully said, “Maybe we’ll find some pretty foreign boy for Jensen.”

Crap, he’d forgotten the whole premise of the party. He forced out a laugh, not wanting to appear anything other than amused, but he was deep in thought.

Could he _actually_ find someone other than Jared attractive? He could at least try, right?

\--

In Sadie’s house, there was a surprising _decorum_. Jensen didn’t usually attend parties, but even he knew that teenagers’ parties were _wild_. When he drew attention to the fact, Jared mumbled, “Probably because they don’t want the Europeans to think we’re a bunch of wild hooligans.”

Genevieve shot him an amused look, which morphed into an utterly evil grin when she caught sight of Sadie Winters.

“Sadie! Hey, Sadie. What’s up, friend? I brought some people.”

Sadie smiled sweetly at them—she’d probably forgotten about the deal with Jared a long time ago, unlike the boy who was turning redder by the second and trying to hide behind Jensen. Seriously, Jared, a _giraffe_ , trying to hide behind someone as small as _Jensen._ Although, compared to Jared, most people were tiny.

“Come on, you guys are _late_ compared to the others. And it’s barely started.” she laughed good-naturedly.

“Are the exchange kids here yet?” Genevieve asked, excitement clear on her face. She loved meeting new people, and probably didn’t care whether they would turn out to be assholes or not.

“Yeah! Their plane landed early in the morning, and they got here about half an hour ago after resting for most of the day.”

“Ah, that’s awesome! How do they know you?”

Sadie grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, before snorting. “I went to their place last year for the exchange. My partner there suggested me to these people. And why wouldn’t I want to host a party for them? These people are _hot_ , Genevieve.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, not sure if she was joking or if that was actually the only reason why she threw the party. Unfortunately, she noticed his look, and clarified, “Hey, no, it’s not just because of that. They might be hot, but they’re genuinely nice—at least the people I know. The guys’ attractiveness is just an extra factor, which I’m sure _you_ would appreciate.” She winked, before walking off to socialise with the others.

Genevieve hooked her arm through Jensen’s, and said, “Well, you heard her, Jensen. Want to _appreciate_ some factors?”

He shrugged, not really caring. He apparently only had eyes (and a hard-on) for Jared. She took his non-reaction as a yes, and dragged him and Jared along.

A couple of minutes later, Jensen was standing next to a group of people that were roaring with laughter. Genevieve had dragged Jared away as soon as she’d made sure that ‘Jensen wasn’t uncomfortable,’ and Jensen really, really appreciated it, but he was also annoyed that she was leaving him with _strangers_ just so she could go suck her boyfriend’s face.

“And who’re you, pretty boy?” someone purred into his ear. He gasped, and stumbled away from the girl who had sidled up to him. She laughed, a sound as low as the lighting around them, and for a moment, Jensen saw his life as a horror movie, before shaking himself out of his musings. Clearly, he’d spent too much time researching.

He meant to say his name, he really did, but instead, “Are you talking to _me_?”

She looked at him for a moment, before her grin slowly grew. “Yep, that’s right, I’m talking to you, boy.” her accent made her draw out her words, and mortifyingly, the word ‘boy’ made him think of porn. _Shit!_

“Oh, um, I’m—uh.”

“Well, hon, would you mind telling me why you’re standing here all alone, not talking to anyone?”

“Don’t know anyone,” he shrugged slightly, not looking at her in the hopes that she would leave him alone.

“Want to know me?” she asked, moving closer, and that’s when Jensen realized it. Okay, yes, he knew he was kind of pretty, but this was the first time a girl had so _directly_ made her interest known. This girl wanted to get _laid_ , and she’d just gone for Jensen, the gay nerd. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Okay, okay, you—I appreciate this but you need to know tha—”

“That you’re gay, eh?” she finished, smirking slightly.

“Wh—how did you know?”

“Please,” she laughed, “as if it was hard to guess. The sweetest ones always are. And the way you didn’t even notice me looking at you—‘cause you were too busy looking after your friend as he got dragged away—kinda gave it away.”

Jensen stiffened. Had she really seen him stare after Jared? He turned to her, trying to look as nonchalant as he good, but some of his fear must have shown on his face, because she waved a hand carelessly. “Hey, doesn’t really matter. I’d go after him too if he wasn’t dating that girl.”

He really wanted to say ‘me too, girlie, me too,’ but refrained from saying so. Wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“So, sexual orientation and my attempts at flirting aside, why aren’t you talking to anyone?” she probed.

“You don’t care I’m gay?” he countered, “But, uh, I just don’t talk to these people even in school, so going up to them and chatting right now feels weird. I anyway don’t talk to people much.”

“Psh, no. Europeans don’t have as big of a stick up their ass as you think they do. Heck, my friend’s aren’t completely straight. Sebastian, a friend, is as two-way as a two-way lane. As for not talking, I can see that, pretty boy.”

Pausing for a moment, she continued, “What’s your name? While I’d love to keep calling you ‘pretty boy,’ I’d like to know if your name is as pretty as you, and I’m sure you only want one person calling you any sort of attractive.” she winked at the end, and Jensen’s face flamed.

“It’s Jensen.” he mumbled. This girl obviously wasn’t going to go away, he knew that, but did she really have to embarrass him so much. And how did she even realize he wanted Jared? Was he _that_ transparent?

Wait. Shit. “What makes you think I want _anyone_ calling me that? And even if I do, who is this person and why are you so sure I want him to call me pretty?”

“ _Jensen_ ,” she purred, and gosh, was she trying to get a job for erotica-reading or something? He was fucking _gay_ , and he still blushed at the absolutely scandalous tone of voice.

“Jensen, Jensen, have you never thought of how you look at people and who sees you looking? You literally look at that boy like he’s put the sun in the sky. Or, hey, I might just be reading too much into it, reading clichéd romance novels does that. But _I_ think you want more than just friendship with him.”

He tried to refute the claim, but someone walked up to her at that moment and interrupted their conversation.

“Danneel, can’t you tell Sebastian to _stop_ sticking to me?!” he said, displeasure clear on his features.

Ah, the girl’s name was Danneel. So Jensen wasn’t the only one with a pretty name. And Sebastian—right, that was the two-way guy.

“Aw, Dave,” she cooed, moving to pinch the boy’s cheek, who glared at her as he shifted away.

He turned to look at Jensen, and his eyes widened for the fraction of a second before he lowered them. Huh?

“Oh, right, gotta introduce you two! David, this is Jensen. Jenny, this is David Hoflin, our resident fluff-ball-who-pretends-to-be-a-badass.” Danneel spoke, grinning at both of them. “Now, Dave, hon, I was in the middle of an _extremely interesting_ conversation with Jenny—” the American gave her an incredulous look which she ignored, “—so you can either join in, or scram. I don’t want you just standing here and observing. Either talk to us, or go back to being harassed by Seb. I’m _sure_ he has something _long_ to offer.”

David made a face, “Fuck, don’t say that. Fine, go on, continue talking.” Looking at Jensen, he said, “Don’t mind me.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. These Europeans were... _friendly._

“Alright, soooo. What do _you_ want to talk about, Jensen?” Danneel addressed him, and he shrugged, not really minding as long as she didn’t bring Jared up. It’s not like she actually cared about what he had to say, did she?

She nodded, apparently understanding that he was cool with _most_ topics. “Okay then, let’s talk about this exchange. You know anything on it, Jenny?”

He shook his head. He hadn’t really cared enough to find out, although he knew Gen would have told him as much as he wanted.

“Okay!” Danneel clapped her hands, “Your school offered to host us ‘cause you’re studying about our continent this year. You know _that_ , right?”

Jensen nodded, “Yeah, we started Germany, on Wednesday.”

David smiled faintly, “Germany is fun.”

“You’ve been there?” Jensen asked curiously. Having never been out of the country, anyone who visited foreign places was pretty awesome in his opinion.

“Yeah,” the boy nodded. “I’ve visited most of the continent.”

“Perks of having rich parents, eh, hon?” Danneel quipped, smirking good-naturedly.

“More like parents who lust for travelling, if that makes sense.” David snorted.

“Mhmm, it sure does.” She nodded dismissively. “So, Jensen, we tell you about Denmark, you reciprocate with news of the States—sound good?”

Ah, so they were from Denmark? Cool! He wasn’t all that aware of that country, but he’d heard it was quite pretty. Jensen nodded.

And so they spent almost fifteen minutes talking about their respective countries, trading pieces of information ranging from the best places to get food to their daily routine.

It was when Jensen was finally ready to breach the topic of the general European population’s thoughts about homosexuality—yes, quite a risky topic but he was feeling bold—when a blond guy came up to them.

“Danneel, darling, help me!” he wailed dramatically, and the girl snorted.

 “What did you do?” David asked, groaning.

“I might have flirted with a group of Americans who didn’t like my suggestion for an orgy...” he trailed off, before his eyes found Jensen’s.

“Well, hello there,” he said, grinning a bit too friendly, and Jensen’s eyebrows creased nervously. He didn’t have to worry though, because Rachel walked by that moment, and the blond yelped.

He didn’t wait to hear her, just tugged at Danneel’s arm and started backing up, and finally dragged her away.

\--

Jensen stared at David, who stared back. Danneel’s sudden departure had opened up the chasm of awkwardness, and neither boy knew how to bridge it. Earlier they were content to hear the girl’s voice, and put in their two cents occasionally, but now the silence was stifling.

He tried to look for her inconspicuously, but she’d disappeared with the blond guy.

“She’s not coming back,” David finally spoke, and Jensen nodded, not knowing what to say.

“So...” he said, hoping the foreigner would pick up on it and talk about something.

“How old are you?”

Ah, okay, small-talk about himself. He could manage that without giving away anything important, right? “I’m sixteen. What about you?” Jensen answered eagerly, glad to have something to say, then immediately felt stupid. The guy probably thought he was a creep, the way he had answered.

Instead, David just tilted up the corner of his lips, and said, “Fifteen.”

Okay, now that he really was socialising, he supposed he had to do the full nine yards. “So, tell me about yourself.” he said to David.

The European boy bit his lip, eyebrows creasing as he thought, and then he said, “I’m an only child. My mom and dad are usually out for work so I don’t see them. I like my solitude, though. I like singing, and—and theatre. I guess that’s it about me.” he breathed out.

Jensen smiled slightly. A boy who liked the arts? Perhaps he wouldn’t be like the others who poked fun at Jensen’s interests. “Wanna know what I do?” he grinned slightly, excited at the prospect of sharing his ideas.

David nodded, and Jensen continued, “I write. I started out writing short stories for already existing universes, then went on to the long ones. And now I’m writing original fiction. And, uh, it’s—”

“You write fan-fiction?” the European boy asked, and Jensen flushed.

“I _used_ to, and not for those dumb girly books.”

David smirked crookedly, and inquired again, “What’s your novel about?”

“Oh, it’s—alright, don’t you dare laugh when I tell you this, but it’s based on the—”

_“Jensen!”_

Jensen gasped slightly as Jared came into view all of a sudden. His friend tugged at his arm, not explaining what he was doing. “We gotta go.” he just said, before starting to drag him away.

“B—but Jared! That guy there—David—he’s... Is it important?” he asked, finally dislodging Jared’s hold on his arm and facing his friend.

Jared met his eyes, glanced at where Jensen was pointing, and clenched his jaw. “Forget about him.”

_What?_

Jared didn’t give him a chance to say anything, choosing to take him to the front door and deposit him over to Genevieve, who was already waiting for them. She was talking to Sadie, and the party’s hostess smiled at them before bidding them goodbye.

Jensen didn’t remember how he’d got from the porch to where Genevieve’s car had been parked. He didn’t want to remember it either.

All he remembered was the genuine interest David had expressed in his writing, and his surprise when Jared had dragged Jensen away.

There was only one thing he thought about in the ride back home, as Genevieve sat in the front with her brother, and Jared sat next to him, resolutely looking out of the window.

_Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not written any more so there won't be updates for quite some time. Gotta say that I have Big Planz™ for this fic, though. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I'm writing this for the [SPNColdestHits November Battle Of The Losers](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/152319656425/novembers-prompt-posting-dates-15-18th-of) but this is really not crack.
> 
> The sentence that was to be used from the previous fic will be there in a later chapter.


End file.
